Dragons: Not Komodo?
by Saiyans are scared of Bulma
Summary: Amy, Dan, and Nellie come across a clue that leads them to Berk, followed by their relatives.  IanxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy crap she's not dead! Well, this is my new crossover, between How To Train Your Dragon[(c)Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks] and the 39 Clues series [(c)Rick Riordan and Scholastic]. Enjoy!**

**PS: This includes IanxAmy(duh!) and maybe RuffnutxHamilton(lol, I totally see it)**

**PSS: It's been a while since i read the 39 Clues series, so be patient with me, please. And this is based on the movie How to Train your Dragon. (I haven't read those books)**

**Oh, and throw this anywhere before book 10 of 39 Clues**

* * *

><p>"A dragon's tooth?" Nellie asked. "What does that mean?"<p>

"Maybe a Komodo dragon." Dan suggested. "They have spit that can kill. Maybe it's an ingredient."

Amy shook her head. "I doubt it. These drawings are more like lizards with wings." She continued to flip through the pages of the book she had. The drawings were intricate, carefully done, as if to teach about the... dragons. This one was like a snake with huge wings and spikes all over its body. That one like a lizard with wings as forearms.

She couldn't actually read the book, though. It was written in a language they didn't know and couldn't find out about. She came to the pages with just a few lines of the strange writing. There were two of them, side by side, with a note from Grace in between. She unfolded it and read the riddle one more time.

_A dragon's tooth,_

_To end the pain._

_With a dragon's tooth,_

_They will come again._ **(cheesy, i know)**

"What on earth does it mean!" She groaned, exasperated.

"Hey, kiddos, don't worry!" Nellie said. "I think we're on the right path. Look at this." She pointed at a book from the museum they were in. It was open to a page filled with drawings like the ones in their book. "It even has the same writing and little viking dudes." The only thing that had helped them get this far was the pictures of viking men and women in the book.

Oh, a note about the book: they got it from a friend of Grace's, a museum curator who had to break a few rules for them. But, she trusted them. And to Amy, that was enough to make her protect it with her life.

She compared the two. They did look the same. The tour guide came over to her.

"Interested, huh?" he asked. "There are few our age who are." He paused. "You are 15, right?"

"It's too bad people don't like this as much as we do," Amy said, shooting a glance to her brother, "I think it's amazing. You really can learn a lot from history." She compared the two again.

"Oh, you have one like it?" Amy nodded. "May I see?" She held it open for him, letting him flip through the pages. By this point, Dan and Nellie were moving to the door out of boredom. "Did you get it at The Eastern Settlement?" That got their attention.

"Where?"

"The Eastern Settlement. It's a viking settlement to the east **(I'm just guessing at this)**. I can take you, if you want." He smiled. "Oops, I forgot. My name is Derek."

Amy smiled at him. "A-Amy." she said. "This is my brother, Dan and our au pair, Nellie. We'd love it if you showed us the... Eastern Settlement."

"Great! Meet me here," he handed her a slip of paper with an address, "in three hours."

Amy nodded, walking away with a smile. "Why can't our family be more like that?" she asked.

"'Cause we're Cahill's." Dan said. They exited the building to find the address.

* * *

><p>Later that day, as they were driving down a long road through the country, Dan noticed a black van following them. "Uh-oh," he said. He turned to Amy to tell her.<p>

"Who do you think it is?" she asked.

"Not the Holts. They don't have that much style."

"Last I saw of Jonah, he was in Germany."

"Alistair?"

"I hope so. If not..." she let the sentence die. They both knew if it wasn't their Ekat uncle, it would be Isabel, Ian, and Natalie Kabra. Amy noticed Derek looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, blushing. "Just... curious as to what you were talking about."

"Oh, it's nothing!" she said quickly. "They're... people we know from traveling."

"Yeah, it's like they stalk us," Dan cut in.

They drove in silence for a while, the only thing said was Derek giving directions to Nellie. The black van kept on their tail, even when they left the main road for a gravel path barely big enough for two cars to get by one another on it. Then the van sped up and bumped against their car.

"Whoa!" Nellie exclaimed. "What are they doing?" She sped up, trying to outrun them. The van sped up as well and kept ramming them. "This is soooo not cool!"

"What's going on?" Derek asked as they were rammed again. "Hey, there's a place to park up there-" he pointed to the top of a hill- "go there, see what they want."

With no other choice, Nellie pulled over at the top of the hill. She and the kids got out to face their followers, who had parked on the other side of the path.

Dan screwed his face up at the people who got out. He heard Amy gulp. They were Ian and Natalie- two they had hoped they left far behind, but always found a way to get near them. Their driver stayed in the van.

"Hello, love." Ian said looking at Amy.

"D-d-don't call me l-love..." She didn't know what it was about him that made her stutter. She was getting to a point where she wouldn't stutter at all in her adventures, except when he was near. She felt a hand grab her own. She looked at Derek, who was smiling encouragingly at her. Her gaze drifted down his arm to their joined hands. This gave her strength. "What do you want now?"

Ian glared at Amy's hand in Derek's before looking her in the face. "Well, love, we've learned about that book you got from that friend of your grandmother's. We also know that it is written in a language you don't understand."

"Basically," Natalie interrupted, "you have a useless clue. We have the means to decode it. We could work something out, couldn't we? If not..." She got a dart gun out of her bag and pointed it at them. Derek's hand tightened on Amy's. "We could just take it, couldn't we?"

"A temporary alliance is all we ask." Ian said with a cruel smile.

"Yeah, 'cause it worked so well in Seoul**(right?)**" Dan said.

"Well, it wasn't my fault your sister trusted me, is it?"

"Sh-shut up!" Amy muttered, a blush lighting up her cheeks. "Let's just… get to the site…"

Everyone climbed into their cars and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, but guess what? School let out recently, so I promise to update like crazy! (or try to). But, here's the next chapter!**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed:**

To _I am Number 5_: I wait for some of the most obvious things, too, but when they don't turn up, I take charge. And RuffnutxHamilton would be awesome, so I'm putting it in!

To _cinnberrytrix_: Yes, it will be interesting. Wait 'til you see what I have lined up for the HTTYD cast, it'll blow your mind!

And to _viper marie Cahill_: Hello!

**BTW, I don't own HTTYD or 39 clues. That honor goes to Dreamworks and Scholastic.**

* * *

><p>The two cars arrived at the Eastern Settlement at the same time. Not surprising, since the first car was being followed.<p>

"What did that girl mean when she said you had a 'useless clue'? Derek asked before getting there. "Are you guys on some sort of scavenger hunt or something?"

The question was met with silence, while the siblings debated their options silently. Finally, Dan said, "Actually, that's right on the money."

Derek said he still didn't understand, so Amy, Nellie, and Dan explained it to him. The clue hunt, the amazing prize, their family. He still didn't understand it completely, but he got the gist of it. Then they arrived at their destination.

The Kabras climbed out of their car first, followed by the Cahill's gang. Amy noticed something for the first time.

"W-where's your m-m-mother?" she asked.

The two kids looked at each other, the Ian said, "She got into some trouble a little while back. For the first time, she couldn't get away with it. She stayed behind, but told us to follow you."

_At least we won't have to deal with her for a while,_ Amy thought. She hugged the book tighter to her chest. Ian noticed.

"Why don't you give us the book?" he asked, smoothly walking up to her. "We'll decipher it, then share our findings. You guys can explore the site." He moved to grab the worn-out thing from her, but was as surprised as she was when Derek protectively shoved her behind him.

"Why don't we both split up our groups?" he said. "Amy, you, and I will work on the book, while Dan, your sister, and Nellie look around."

"Oh, no, kiddos, not me. I'm staying here." Nellie interjected.

"Whatever," was Dan's reply. Nellie moved to the shade of a tree with her earbuds screaming.

Ian thought a bit before saying, "Fine."

And so the groups split up. Amy set the book on the hood of their rental car. Derek and Ian started looking through it, Ian taking pictures with his iPhone and emailing them to a translator. Derek made a few notes.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked him.

"Hm? Oh, uh, trying to translate it." He replied

"You mean you can read it?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Well, a little. You see that group of letters-" he pointed with his pen- "that says 'kill', I think. This group here translates roughly as 'dragon'. I think that whoever made this book made it for others to learn about dragons and how to kill them."

"That _is _what it says" Ian said, reading the email from his phone. "The title is 'Berk's Guide to Dragons and their Death.' _Charming._" he said sarcastically.

"Who's Berk?" Amy asked.

The trio just looked at each other until Derek shrugged and said, "I don't think anyone knows."

"I'll look it up," Amy said at the same time as Ian. The two looked at each other before Amy turned away from him to get the laptop out of the car. "I-I-I-I'll d-do it." She said.

She sat on the ground a little away from the two boys and got to work.

* * *

><p>While they were doing this, Dan and Natalie had spilt up. Natalie was looking around outside the houses, afraid to go into the dusty buildings. Dan looked around, not very thoroughly. He only moved things around when he saw something cool, like weapons or armor.<p>

He entered another building and gasped. "Jackpot!" he practically yelled.

"What is it?" he heard Natalie's voice from outside.

"Nothing! Nevermind!" was his reply. He wasn't about to tell her that he found a _weapons shed!_ He tried to pick up a sword, but it was too heavy for him. He moved around the room, trying out various armor, blades, and shields. He came to a wall that wasn't covered in weapons; instead it had a map on it. The map was about two by two feet, and had a dagger in each corner keeping it up. Another dagger, this one newer-looking than the others, was near the center of the map, on an island. There were letters from that strange language on the island. Underneath, written in sloppy handwriting, was one word: Berk.

On the actual _island_, one of its inhabitants was bored.

Ruffnut Thorston sighed as she walked to the dragon stables. She had absolutely _nothing_ to do. She challenged all the warriors of the village to a fight and won every time. Except when she fought Astrid. Then they were usually tied. Whenever she got like this, she flew. Not the one she and her brother rode when defeating the Red Death, no. She now had a new one, still a Zippleback, but very different from the one she and Tuffnut shared. She blew some of her blonde hair out of her face as she remembered when she got it.

She came across it while she was walking, after a fight with her brother about what to name the dragon(s). It was a snowy day, and Ruffnut felt like she would freeze if she stayed out any longer. But a flash on the ground stopped her from turning back. She looked around for the source of it, and gasped when she found it. It was beautiful! The dragon swooped through the air doing twirls and flips, the sun bouncing off its bright fiery-red color. When she (the dragon was female) came down, Ruffnut saw that she had a base color of red, but also had flecks of gold and orange dotting her body. Her two heads dipped down to greet the teenage Viking, as if she had been chosen to ride the dragon. The dragon's eyes were the most startling: on one head, they were a dark purple color; on the other an ocean-blue.

Ruffnut in the present reached the stables: the arena where the kids as students learned about how to kill these wondrous beasts they now called friends. The chain roof had been removed so that the dragons could come and go as they pleased, and the old dragon cells had been changed to rooms that held riding equipment. She opened the door to enter and immediately her dragon ran forward to greet her. After a quick tickle from her friend, she moved to the old Zippleback cell and got out solo riding equipment. She wrapped the leather collars around each neck (there were six in all: two wrapped around the base of each neck; the next two in the middle; the last, which had the reins attached to it, near the head). She then strapped the saddle on and put on her riding vest. She grabbed the reins and pulled the dragon into the open. She climbed into the saddle then they took off.

Ruffnut and her dragon(s), whose names were Thunder (the purple-eyed one) and Fire (the blue-eyed one), enjoyed the flight for the first bit. But then Ruffnut noticed her partner grow uneasy. They were over water then, dodging rock formations and other dragons. Ruffnut had to yank the reins with all her might in order to make over a pile of rocks-and just barely. Thunder and Fire were looking to the west, toward open water, instead of focusing on their flight. So Ruffnut, curiosity getting the best of her, pulled her dragon in that direction.

After several minutes, they came to a boat wreck. Ruffnut saw the wreck and immediately knew what happened: fog had obscured the view of the captain and he accidentally crashed the boat into an unseen rock. Now, there were four people and one - dog? - treading water. She landed on the rock where the remains of the boat were sinking. She got off Thunder and Fire and told them to get four more dragons plus their riding equipment. After they left, the young woman tore off her vest, helmet, and shoes, then dove into the water. Amazingly, no one noticed her entrance on the giant reptile, but they all noticed her swimming to them.

"Who are you?" one man asked. He had big muscles and was wearing a purple track suit. Ruffnut noticed all the people were in purple track suits. Her gaze travelled to each one, the two girls, and second to last was an older woman's face filled with worry. The final thing she saw was a boy, about her age, passed out in the woman's arms. She was the only thing keeping him a float, but she looked worn out, like she would pass out at any moment.

"Is he ok?" she asked, moving to the woman. The woman, who also had blonde hair, moved back a little.

"He's… fine…" she replied, none too sure.

Ruffnut swam towards her and took the boy from the woman. She threw one of his arms over her shoulders and swam to toward the rock, saying, "Follow me. There's a rock over here." She climbed on top of the rock and laid the boy flat on his back. She knelt beside him and checked his breathing, finding shallow. "Dammit," she said to herself as the others plopped themselves onto dry land. She looked to the sky muttering for her rescue squad to hurry. Several minutes later, the boy's breathing stopped completely. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," she said, cursing.

"Watch your mouth!" the man said. "I have kids, you know!" He pointed to the other two people, two girls who looked like younger versions of their mother. They looked exhausted, but were able to roll their eyes at their ridiculous father.

Ruffnut wasn't paying any attention to them, though. She was focused on the boy. She knew what she had to do; she just wasn't very experienced at it. She did it anyway. She lowered her head and wrapped her lips around his. She then pinched his nose closed and breathed into him. She had learned this skill when strangers, who also shipwrecked, came to live on the island. They called it CPR, or mouth-to-mouth, and it was one of the only things they remembered. So she performed CPR on this stranger, this boy she rescued from the cold clutches of death.

The mother noticed her lip-lock with her son and knew what was going on. "Oh, my God, he quit breathing! Eisenhower, Hamilton quit breathing!" Subconsciously, Ruffnut took note of the boy's name.

She started the compressions on the boy's chest. Suddenly, he started coughing and sat up spewing water. Ruffnut pushed him down again, telling him to be careful. He groggily asked what happened, only to be answered by his family crowding around him and pushing his savior away and back into the chilly water. After learning the story, he sat up and smiled. "Reminds me of the Little Mermaid," he said, moving to help the girl out of the water. "Only, you're not a mermaid."

"What's the Little Mermaid?" was all she said.

Hamilton laughed. "It's this story where a prince is rescued by a mermaid. She falls in love with him, but she can't be with him 'cause ya know, she lives in the water while he lives on land. So she sells her voice to a sea witch so she can have legs, but if the prince falls in love with someone else, she'll turn into sea foam. When she gets to his palace, the prince _does_ fall in love with someone else. The night of their wedding, the mermaid's sisters come to her to give her a knife they sold their hair for. If she kills him with it, she'll be a mermaid again. But it turns out she can't because she still loves him, so she throws herself into the sea and turns into sea foam."

"That's not how it ends. She-"

"Dad, I'm talking about the book."

"Sounds like a lot of nonsense if you ask me," Ruffnut said, retrieving her discarded garments. "I mean, _mermaids?_ Come _on! _Dragons are better."

"Dragons?" one of the girls asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, _dragons,_ what else?"

"Dragons aren't real." The other girl said. "Just like mermaids."

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ dragons are real, 'just like mermaids'" the Viking replied, mimicking the girl's voice.

"I do _not_ sound like that!" the girl yelled, moving closer to the stranger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the mother said, getting in between the two, "why don't we all just calm down, we don't even know her name." She turned to Ruffnut with a calming smile. "Hi, my name is Mary-Todd Holt. This-" she gestured to one of her daughters – "is my daughter Madison. The other one is Reagan-"

"Twins?" Ruffnut asked.

"Er… yes." Mary-Todd answered.

"Me, too," Ruffnut said. Mary-Todd moved to her husband.

"This is Eisenhower, my husband. And you saved Hamilton's life. Thank you, for saving my son."

"N-no problem." Ruffnut blushed. She wasn't used to this kind of interaction. She was used to getting into fights. Hamilton got up and walked to the two women holding a pit bull.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Mom?" he asked. "This little guy is Arnold. You now know all of the Holts!"

Ruffnut smiled. "My name is Ruffnut Thorston. My twin brother is Tuffnut. Our family pets are Thunder and Fire, and Kick and Ass. Thunder and Fire should be getting back here soon, with help. I'll take you to our village."

"What kind of pets do you have?" asked Reagan.

"I told you, they're dragons."

"… Yeah, sure."

They fell into a comfortable silence then, only broken when one of the Holts, usually Hamilton, asked a question about her and her village. Several minutes later, Arnold started barking like crazy. The family wondered why, until they heard something only his keen dog ears heard until then: the _whoosh_ of huge flapping wings. Something landed on their small rock, shaking the pebbles at their feet. The family was surprised to see a giant reptile sitting there. It had a squat body and two long, thin necks. There was a head on each of the necks, as expected.

Around them, on four other rocks, four more of the beasts landed, only one of which resembled the one on their rock. All had leather items hanging from its mouth.

The family moved away from the one on their rock while Ruffnut moved to it in a scolding manner. "What took so long?" she said. "One of them almost died!" She grabbed Hamilton's wrist and pulled him closer to Thunder's head. "Go on," she said to him, "pet her. This one is Thunder, by the way. The other head is Fire." Thunder and Fire started head-butting each other to get the boy's attention, earning a few giggles from Madison and Reagan.

"They remind me of us," said Reagan. Madison quickly agreed.

Eventually, the whole family was petting the Zippleback, earning purrs from it and grunts from the others.

Ruffnut realized this and shooed Thunder and Fire to another rock while gesturing to a Gronkle to approach. One by one, she introduced each dragon and named its type while putting the saddles on. She realized that there weren't enough dragons for all the Holts when she was giving out riding vests.

"Oh," she said, "one of you will have to ride with me."

"Wait, we get to ride these things?" Eisenhower asked. "Cool!" he said with the joy of long-forgotten youth.

"Yes, but there aren't enough vests. Someone will have to come with me."

Everyone started arguing about it. They all wanted to go with the awesome Viking girl who saved them and introduced them to these awesome flying lizards.

In the end, Eisenhower rode on the Gronkle, Madison on the Nightmare, Reagan on the Nadder, Mary-Todd and Arnold on the other Zippleback, and Hamilton rode in front of Ruffnut on Thunder and Fire. Ruffnut yelled to the others to just let the dragons follow her, since they were inexperienced at flying them.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! And, I could use some names for the dragons. So, when you review(please?) tell me some names I could use for the other dragons, k?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for sticking around! And thanks for the reviews! Remember, they keep the writer motivated!**

_Madrigrl39_ : Thanks for the nice review, I'm so glad you like it. I try to update once a week, but from now on, I won't even start the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews for the last one (_hint hint_ for all those who read without reviewing)

_I am Number 5 _: I'm glad you like it.

_lena10123 _: Thank you!

**I don't own HTTYD or 39 clues. That honor goes to Dreamworks and Scholastic.**

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Derek was leaning over Amy, offering her a drink.<p>

"No," she replied, "nothing." She continued her Google search for Berk, clicking on anything that might give her a hint, but there _was_ nothing. Until Dan ran up to her, screaming.

"Hey, Amy, look! I found a map! Look up Berk on the computer!" He came to a stop behind her. "Oh, you already are. How'd you know?"

"Dan, what are you wearing?" Amy asked him. Sitting on his head was a metal hat-looking thing that had horns coming out of the top.

"Oh, it's a helmet. Isn't it cool? I found it in a weapon's shed. I also found this!" He proudly held up a rolled piece of paper, which Amy took and opened.

"Wow, Dan, this is great!"

"What is it?" Natalie and Ian joined their little group.

"It's a map! Berk isn't a person, it's a place!" She studied the map. "But where is it?"

Derek, studying the map over her shoulder, answered her. "It's in the Artic Ocean, it looks like." He pointed to a spot on the lower left corner of the map. "That looks like north-eastern Greenland, and this-" he pointed to the lower right- "looks like Svalbard. Hm… interesting…"

"How do we get there?" Amy asked.

"By boat."

* * *

><p>"Stupid boat!" Amy leaned over the rail, vomiting. "There goes my lunch." She didn't understand why she was seasick; it wasn't like this was the first time she was on a boat. She shivered as she remembered the <em>last<em> time she was on one with Ian. "Maybe that's it. Those sharks…" She shivered once again.

"Sorry about that." Amy jumped and turned to face Ian.

"Y-you scared me. I- I didn't hear you…"

"Sorry, again, then." He moved to stand beside her on the rail. "Not feeling too well?" She shook her head. "Me neither. I thought it might be food poisoning, but no one else seemed effected by it."

"No one else was on that boat. I'm… glad your mother isn't here."

"Me, too. She can be downright evil, when she wants to." He sighed. "But, she's my mother. I can't just ignore her."

They stood in silence for a while, just watching the waves splash against the side of the boat. Amy felt her stomach stirring and leaned over to throw up yet again. She felt Ian holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Mmm… that feels nice…" Before she knew it, she was leaning back to lay her head on his shoulder, drifting into sleep in Ian's warm embrace. She remembered Ian telling her to wake up, and though she was barely able to, she made it to her room with Ian's help. When she woke up the next morning, she could still smell his cologne on her jacket.

"Good morning!" Nellie said to Amy once she came on deck. "Isn't it a nice morning?" There was a chill in the air that wasn't too cold and the sun was shining brightly. Amy yawned in reply. "Did you get enough sleep, kiddo? You seem kind of out of it today."

"I just woke up." Amy leaned on the rail, last night still fresh in her mind. She blushed when she remembered how she carelessly fell asleep while Ian was holding her. She also smiled a bit when she remembered him rubbing her back. She was jolted out of her reverie by a hand grabbing hers.

"We're almost there," Derek smiled at her, "just another hour or so left. You're hands are freezing."

"Uh-huh." Amy felt like a cheater. She remembered last night as Derek rubbed her hands in his, warming them up. _What am I thinking? Last night was a fluke. And Derek isn't my boyfriend. He's just…_ She let the thought drop. She didn't know what he was. A crush, maybe. She freed her hands from his and started walking, making the excuse of finding some breakfast. She entered the boat's kitchen - she believed it was called a galley - in time to bump into Ian as he exited.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, catching her before she fell. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He let her by, then left. Amy was blushing, she could tell by the warmth in her cheeks.

An hour later, the boat neared an island.

"The captain said he can't get any closer, we'll have to take a smaller boat." Natalie told the clue hunters. She zipped up her pink parka. "Come on, I've got the keys." She led them to a sleek, fast, expensive-looking boat. "One of is going to have to stay here, though. It only seats six, and there are seven of us, with the driver."

Nellie jumped into the boat and took a look at it. "I can drive this thing, easy! Hey, give me the keys!" Natalie got climbed into it and handed them over. Nellie started the engine, loving the sound it made. "Come on, kiddos! Before she pulls one of her dart guns on me!"

Natalie made a _"Humph!" _noise and crossed her arms over her chest while Ian, Amy, Dan, and Derek laughed. One by one, they climbed into the speedboat. Nellie took off before they all got seated, knocking Dan and Derek to the floor. They shot her a glare as they picked themselves off the floor, but she just laughed and went faster. Within a few minutes, they were close enough to shore to walk in the freezing cold water. None wanted to do it, but someone had to get out and lead the boat close enough to shore so the rest could get out dry. Derek offered.

"Let me. I live near here; I'm more used to the cold." He jumped out and took the rope he was thrown. He pulled the boat as close to the sand as possible. Nellie jumped out and tied the rope to a nearby tree. She returned in time to see Ian and Derek helping the rest out. She chuckled as both boys offered Amy their hands, then glared at each other. In the end, Dan helped her out, which got Nellie laughing even more. She stopped, suddenly, when she heard a roar come from the forest behind her.

The scene on the beach froze. Natalie, who was helped by Derek, clung onto his hand and hid behind him. Ian, like everyone except Nellie, turned to look at the dark evergreen trees, and also like everyone imagined what could make a noise like that. Amy and Dan just looked at the forest in fear, gripping each other's hand. Nellie was facing them, not looking behind her because she knew the unknown beast was close, closer than the others probably thought. She raised her head slowly. Her hazel eyes met bright green ones. She stared up at them, studying how reptilian they were. They blinked slowly at her. She blinked back.

"N-N-Nellie? Are you o-ok?" Amy's voice drifted over to her.

"Just a minute, kiddo." Nellie heard a low rumbling sound. Slowly, she placed her hand on the tree and found that it was trembling. "Oh, _no _you are _not_ growling at me!" She yelled into the tree, hoisting herself onto the lowest branch. She could feel the confused stares of her comrades on her back as she climbed higher. Finally she reached the branch where the monster was sitting. She looked it in the eye and growled back at it. _"Grrrr..."_ The monster blinked in surprised and raised its head to above her. She climbed up another branch until _she_ was above _it_.

On the ground, Ian was asking Amy about the au pair. "Is she insane?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What on _earth_ does she do for a living?"

"Um, au pair us?"

Back in the tree, Nellie and the beast were playing a sort of game where whoever was higher won. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was having fun. Sure, she was playing the game with an unknown reptilian creature that could turn and eat her at any moment, but she was also challenging it – and herself. She reached the top of the tree before the head and jumped up and down on the branch.

"I won! Ha ha!" She jumped and landed on her ankle wrong, falling headfirst out of the tree.

"Nellie!" Two voices reached her ears, even though she was cupping her head in her arms. She was preparing for the worst, but was surprised when she was suddenly jerked to a halt. She looked up to once again meet the eyes of both her savoir and the beast. It had part of her jeans in its mouth. It slowly climbed down the tree and lowered her gently to the ground. She sat up and looked at it, rubbing her ankle. It now had its forearm folded on the ground, along with its long neck. Its head was near her feet, and it licked her hurt ankle gingerly. Nellie swore it looked guilty.

She moved to cradle its head in her arms and pet it. "Thank you, for saving me." She scratched it under the chin and was surprised to see that it seemed to lose control of its neck as it fell into her lap purring. She giggled. "You're cute." It purred louder.

"N-Nellie?" The woman in question turned her head.

"Oh, hi kiddos! You gotta try this!" She gestured Amy and Dan over, though they were followed by Ian, Natalie, and Derek. Nellie took Amy's shaking hand and placed it on the nose of the friendly beast. It lifted its head slightly to nuzzle her hand. She started scratching it. The others joined her, their hands finding spots to pet on the neck, back, head, wherever.

"It reminds me of a puppy," Derek remarked as it flipped over onto its back to get its belly rubbed.

"It reminds me…" Amy thought, then grabbed her book-bag and removed the book they got from Grace's friend. She flipped through a few pages until she found the one she was looking for. "It reminds me of this!" She held the book out for the others to see.

Ian brought out his iPhone and opened his email, finding the page that matched the one in the book.

"According to this, it's called a Monstrous Nightmare. It… can light itself on fire… Maybe you should step away from it, Ms. Gomez."

"Are you kidding? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Would you, little guy?"

It purred more, then stood up. It walked into the woods a little bit, then returned to its new friends. It did this several times, stopping when Derek talked.

"Does it want us to-"

"_Him_."

"Huh?"

"_Him._ He's a boy dragon. And if you ask me, he's more a dream than a nightmare." She shrugged in the silence that met her. "I think he wants us to follow him." Amy helped Nellie up. She took a few steps, limping and gasping in pain. "Guys, I don't think I can make it. My ankle…" She was interrupted when the dragon lifted her up by her hood and placed her on his back. "Oh, thanks… Ripper!"

"You're naming him Ripper? Cool!" Dan said, walking beside the dragon as it started through the woods. The rest of the kids fell in line and everyone walked in silence for a while, the only sound the crunch of leaves and twigs as they were stepped on.

"When are we going to get there? I'm tired!" Natalie started complaining.

"Yeah, it's been…" Amy checked her watch, only to find it wasn't working. "Um, my watch is busted. Does anyone know what time it is?"

Everyone checked their watches and phones, but none were working. Ian got out his handheld GPS. It wouldn't turn on.

"Strange, none of our stuff is working. Why don't we take a quick break?" Ian suggested.

They all agreed, some sitting down on the leaf-covered ground, others leaning against trees. They all pondered their situation: they were on an uncharted island with no form of communication. Not to mention there were – and they hardly believed this – dragons on this island. It sort of scared them, even though Ripper was so nice. Soon the break ended and the group continued on. Whenever the sun began to set, they came across a village where the dragons were running wild, following their Viking trainers.

"Amazing," Amy breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking around! And thanks for the reviews! Remember, they keep the writer motivated! Well, this chapter is for Madrigrl39.**

Madrigrl39 : Thanks for the nice review. I've been noticing the progress in my writing, too.

**I don't own HTTYD or 39 Clues! That goes to Dreamworks and Scholastic.**

"Where are you taking us?" Hamilton Holt and his family were following Ruffnut Thorston through her village.

"To Stoick. He's the leader of this village. You guys need a place to stay, right? He'll tell you." So they followed her through the village, earning stares from the other Vikings. Eventually they came to a house that sat slightly away from the others. Ruffnut walked up to the door and opened it, yelling inside. "Stoick? You here?"

"He's not here right now." A teenage boy walked down the stairs to greet his visitors. "He left to hunt, won't be back until tomorrow."

"Aw, that's too bad. More people shipwrecked. I had to save them." She gestured behind her. Hiccup looked in time to find them staring at his missing foot. The oldest woman noticed first and cleared her throat, getting her family's attention.

"Hello, I'm Mary-Todd Holt. And this is my family." She introduced them, one by one. "And you are…?"

"Hiccup. You can call me Hiccup." Just then, the door opened, again to a yelling Thorston.

"Hey Stoick! We have visitors!" He walked in. "Oh. Um, there are others outside."

"Why don't we join them?" Hiccup suggested. "It'll get crowded in here."

They walked out, Ruff and Tuff leading the way while shoving each other for first. The minute the Holts stepped outside, even the feuding twins could sense the tension. The only one who seemed excited was Hamilton. "Well if it isn't the Cahills! Yo, guys, what's up?"

"Um, hey, Hamilton." Amy said.

"I didn't know you were here." Ian stepped up front. Hamilton glared.

"I didn't know you where here, either. Hassling Amy and Dan again?"

"Hey, I hate to break up the macho fight, but my ankle hurts." Nellie said, angry about being left out.

"Well, maybe you should come in. He helped walk her inside, then came out again. Okay, so you guys-" he gestured to the Cahills, Kabras, and Holts "-know each other. Why don't the Holts stay with Ruff and Tuff for now, and the rest can stay here. It's getting late, and I've got to train the young ones tomorrow."

They split up and the night passed slowly, for most. But for two, the sun's warm rays came too soon.

Ruffnut and Hamilton were talking. Hamilton told her about WWE, MMA, things that involved fighting. And fairytales. She liked fairytales. Ruffnut, in turn, told him about how to take care of the dragons, how to choose one as your partner, how to saddle them up and fly. They spent the whole night on the thatched roof, staring at the stars and swapping stories. Eventually, they fell asleep curled up with Fire and Thunder.

**Gods, I'm ashamed to call this a chapter… This is downright horrible X( I'll try harder next time, but I have about a million and one fanfics, plus some I want to write reeeaaaalllyyyy baaaaaaaadly!**

**Toodles!**


End file.
